


have a cup of cheer

by MissSugarPlum



Series: you're just a line in a song [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not beta-read, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh, the weather outside is frightful...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	have a cup of cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for the prompt "when it rains/snows/storms," and I meant to showcase more of the actual storm, but what came out was instead domestic coldflash nonsense. Whoops.
> 
> (Also, note the distinct lack of mini marshmallows and know that I am sorry about it - I wrote this like two weeks ago, so that's why. XD)
> 
> **(Edit: translated into[Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3866479/10092886#part_content) by the wonderful, wonderful [Just_Irene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Irene/pseuds/Just_Irene)!)**
> 
> (Title from A Holly Jolly Christmas, because I couldn't resist)

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful…_

 

Barry hums to himself, carefully watching the saucepan on the stove. Len may be the one to do the majority of their cooking, but that doesn’t mean Barry is completely useless in the kitchen.

 

He stirs lazily at the chocolate, brings the ladle to his lips for a taste, and adds a dash of cinnamon to the mixture. The recipe is an old one, one his mother had learned from her father and had passed down to Barry not three months before she died. The ache he feels when he thinks of her is an old one, and Barry doesn’t think it’ll ever go away, but the little things, like using her homemade hot chocolate recipe, is something that makes him feel a little closer to her, and he’s at an age where he can appreciate that instead of resent it.

 

He turns off the heat once the mix hits the right consistency, goopy but just malleable enough, then pours a generous helping of milk into the pan before stirring it all together, tapping into his speed just a bit. He takes a careful sip of it, smiling at the taste, then carefully ladles it into two giant mugs and spoons a huge dollop of whipped cream onto each before bringing them over to where Len is waiting on the couch.

 

_But the fire is so delightful…_

 

He curls into the space left for him, taking comfort in Len’s warmth and the way he artfully rearranges the fleece blankets to include Barry. The fire crackles merrily away in the grate before them, and Barry is so thankful he finished his patrol for the night before the storm started in earnest.

 

Len brings his mug to his face and inhales deeply, letting out a long, contented sigh and burrowing closer to Barry, and Barry chuckles when Len contorts his arm fantastically in order to not spill the chocolate. Len nudges his shoulder gently into Barry in response, smiling softly at him.

 

_And since we’ve no place to go…_

 

Barry smiles back, turning his face fractionally to the side, brushing a soft kiss against Len’s temple, breathing in the clean scent of Len’s shampoo and the sharp tang that is strictly Len. He noses at the thin skin there for a moment, feeling more than seeing Len’s breath hitch slightly in response, though he’s too comfortable right now to do anything about it.

 

He pulls away an inch or so to sip at his chocolate, the liquid falling down his throat, and contentment seeps through him with it, warming him to his extremities. Len hums faintly, rests his head against Barry’s comfortably, serene in their blanket cocoon and their quietly blissful evening in.

 

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/134177650488/m-coldflash).


End file.
